1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a tuner circuit
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a tuner is a device receiving a broadcasting channel by selecting a desired broadcasting channel from a high frequency signal received from an antenna. The tuner receives the broadcasting signal by selecting a VHF band ranging several MHz to several hundred MHz and a UHF band ranging several hundred MHz to several GHz in reception bands, where the VHF band is received by being discretely selected as VHF-L and VHF-H bands.
However, a conventional tuner circuit suffers from disadvantages of a high frequency signal received to an antenna (ANT) being leaked to a ground while a power is cut off. Furthermore, in case of television, the television must pass an EN55030 S4 test, where the S4 test is difficult in impedance matching and S4 is rendered weak due to generation of signal leakage because the test must be implemented while the television power is off. Particularly, it is difficult recently to reinforce the ground due to an external cable and ground being separated in order to prevent television fire.